


The Ring

by silentexplorer18



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Ending, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy, Reader-Insert, Rings, Theft, and weapons, but really just a sweet little piece, just a little positivity, made up lore about an item, minor descriptions of blood, phantom troupe, troupe member reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Feitan steals you a gift from his latest job, leaving you to question his intentions.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	The Ring

“Here. I take for you.”

Feitan slipped an object into your hand. It was heavy against your palm. It wasn’t unusual for him to steal items from his victims, but gifts for you were rare. It was seldom he found something worth giving to you.

The Troupe had just returned from a job. They’d left you in the hideout to wait for their return, more useful for recovery and organization than combat. From the tired looks on their faces, you deduced it was probably better that you had stayed behind to guard the hideout. Although it was always easy for them to beat their prey, sometimes the victims put up a decent fight. That made the fact that he stopped to take something for you especially surprising.

“Fei,” you breathed, staring down at the item in your hand. It was a ring encrusted with jewels and intricate symbols. You’d only ever seen it before in drawings, not even photographs. “Do you have any idea what this is?”

Those still trickling in stopped to stare at you. Even Chrollo sent you a quizzical glance, waiting for you to reveal whatever goodies Feitan had swiped in the scuffle.

Feitan began the process of cleaning his sword, sending you a glance so you’d know he was still listening as he swiped along the blade.

“This is the Islas Ring,” you continued, voice reverberating with shock. “It’s the most important and fabled piece of jewelry in existence. They say it’s been passed down through the lineage of queens to keep them alive longer by their husbands’ sides.”

“A ring?” Shizuku asked. “That’s all?”

“Only the most famous wedding ring in history. Look at the stones!” You gestured with the item, eyes bright as the gems twinkled in the moonlight. “And see this?” you traced one of the symbols with the tip of your finger. “It’s meant to be magical.”

“Interesting,” Shalnark nodded, appearing to make a mental note of the information.

You turned back to stare at Feitan. Could he really have stolen it? Just to give to you?

He nodded to himself, as if affirming his belief that he’d found something nice. “You wear?”

“Fei, I  _ couldn’t _ ,” you insisted. “It’s a wedding ring.”

He looked up at you again, nodding more firmly. “You wear.”

You stared at him for a few moments, trying and failing to digest the information. What did it all mean? Moving, you sat beside him on the ledge, watching him meticulously clean the blood from his weapon. It was always a process he enjoyed.

Some of the others were still staring at you, but most had moved on to other things, merely settling with eavesdropping.

You examined the ring in your palm. It really was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. Drawings never could have done it justice. The violet gemstones practically glowed in the light, diamonds offsetting them in intricate clusters. The symbols that curled around the sides were ancient, intricately engraved. The true meaning of them was only speculation, the language lost to time. Despite the years, it glittered in the faint light, shining brightly when the clouds uncovered the moon. How had something this beautiful ever been crafted? It was a true masterpiece.

Entranced, you jumped slightly when Feitan’s cool hand came in contact with your palm, taking the ring from you. Though, he didn’t take it far, holding it in front of you.

“You like?” he asked softly.

“It’s beautiful,” you admitted, watching him turn it in the light. He reached forward again, sliding it on your finger.

“It bring luck?”

You swallowed, resisting the urge to bite your lip to prevent yourself from speaking. “Supposedly it’ll make me live longer. I’ll live as long as whoever gave it to me, if not longer.” You glanced up at him. His gaze seemed to see inside of you, thoughts deeper than words could ever convey. “To be by the side of whoever gave it to me for as long as mortally possible.”

He nodded then, squeezing your hand once before turning back to his cleaning, side resting a little closer to your own. “Then you wear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m gonna flood the tag because I have so many things in the works, so I’m sorry in advance to everyone reading my stuff. But I’m really, really enjoying writing for Fei, so I hope everyone at home is enjoying, too! :) You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. Have a great day!


End file.
